Te cuento un cuento
by Aglaia Callia
Summary: Harry intenta hacer que su hijo duerma y para ello tendrá que pensar en una muy buena historia.¿Podrá pensar en una realmente interesante? Ya lo creo que sí. Le sigue a Un día muy especial. Harry/ Hermione.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J K Rowling. Esto es sólo un delirio mío producto de una noche en vela.**

El silencio reinaba en la acogedora casa, hasta que fue interrumpido abruptamente por el llanto de un bebé que resonaba por todas las habitaciones, especialmente en la principal. La pareja que allí se encontraba durmiendo, pegó un salto simultáneo y seguidamente un suspiro resignado al escucharlo. Sin embargo, ninguno hizo ademán de levantarse, sino que se recostaron nuevamente para volver a dormir.

El llanto cobró nueva fuerza, amenazando con destrozar los tímpanos de todo el vecindario, por lo que ambos volvieron a incorporarse hasta quedar sentados sobre la cama, y se miraron con extrañeza.

- No lo vayas a tener mucho rato cargado, sólo hasta que se duerma,- le indicó la joven mujer, para seguidamente volver a acostarse.

- Seguro- contestó el hombre, aún adormilado, pero cuando iba a poner un pie fuera de la cama, retrocedió como si se fuera a quemar con el piso, y se quedó mirando a su compañera con una expresión perpleja en el rostro.

-¿Qué pasa? Ve antes de que nos empiecen a llamar los vecinos.- le insistió la mujer somnolienta.

- Pero si fui la última vez, es tu turno. No te quedes levantada mucho tiempo. – le recordó el hombre en tanto cerraba los ojos y se dejaba caer tranquilamente sobre el colchón.

- No, eso no es cierto. Yo fui hace…déjame ver- le indicó en tanto se incorporaba y veía el reloj sobre la mesilla- una hora. Te toca a ti.

- Creo que fue hace más de una hora, Hermione, y fui yo. – le insistió Harry.

- Cariño, no quiero discutir, pero recuerdo perfectamente el tiempo porque tuve que darle de comer, y obviamente, eso no puedes hacerlo tú, de modo que no intentes hacer trampa. Ve ya, yo iré en la siguiente.- dio por terminada la discusión la castaña.

- Yo tampoco quiero discutir, cielo, pero estoy seguro de que lo alimentaste antes de que fuera yo, la última vez, es más, tal vez tenga hambre porque ya pasaron un par de horas.- no se dio por vencido Harry.

Ambos hablaban con mucha dulzura y a la vez como si se estuvieran conteniendo de dar de alaridos de frustración por el sueño y porque el llanto del bebé no disminuía en lo absoluto, sino que más bien parecía que se redoblaba.

- Mira, hagamos algo. Ve esta vez, y yo iré en la próxima, sabes que debo levantarme temprano para ir a trabajar.- le pidió la mujer con dulzura, acariciándole el hombro.

- Pero, Hermione, tenemos un trato. Dijimos que nos turnaríamos. Y yo también trabajo, por si se te ha olvidado.- exclamó el hombre al borde de la rendición.

- Y es lo que estamos haciendo, sólo que tú no quieres reconocer que yo fui la última vez. Pero como ninguno de los dos quiere discutir y me amas tanto, entonces tú amablemente te ofreces a ir esta vez, aunque no estés seguro, ¿verdad? – Cuando quería, la chica podía dar unos argumentos irrebatibles y Harry lo sabía. Sumando a eso el amor que le profesaba, no le quedaba más que tirar la toalla y ceder.

- Está bien, pero de todos modos esto no me convence del todo. La próxima vamos a tomar nota de a qué hora vamos para que no me hagas trampa- suspiró el muchacho sentándose esta vez más despierto, y poniendo los pies sobre el suelo, al tiempo que hacía una mueca por el frío.

- Lo que tú digas, cielo. Mañana te preparo tu desayuno favorito. – le prometió su esposa, al tiempo que se medio incorporaba en la cama para darle un beso en la espalda.- Te quiero.

- Yo también. – le respondió Harry, a la vez que le acariciaba el cabello apenas dándose la vuelta, y suspirar profundamente al ponerse de pie, para luego mascullar por lo bajo, sin perder el tono cariñoso- tramposa.

- Escuché eso.- le dijo Hermione en voz también baja.

- Sólo duerme.-Dijo esto último dirigiéndose a la puerta y una vez fuera cerró con suavidad.

Anduvo a la habitación contigua, cuya puerta estaba entreabierta y al ingresar encendió la luz dejando ver un espacio primorosamente decorado. Hermosos dibujos adornaban las paredes, creando una paleta de colores luminosos, que hubieran hecho la delicia de cualquiera. Hermione había trabajado muy duro en eso, comprando todos los libros de decoración que encontró y encargándose de hacerlo ella misma, sin magia, porque decía que así el bebé se sentiría más cerca de ella. Harry bromeaba a veces diciendo que con toda la pintura que había comprado, y aún guardaba en el garaje, podría ofrecerse a decorar las casas de toda la cuadra. Pero la verdad es que le encantaba ese lugar, era como un pedazo de cielo, se podía sentir el infinito amor en cada detalle.

Dejó las ensoñaciones de lado, y con un profundo suspiro, como quien toma fuerza para enfrentarse a algo realmente difícil, se acercó a la blanca cuna en el centro de la habitación.

El bebé había dejado de llorar un segundo, cuando aparentemente oyó el sonido de la puerta y las pisadas acercándose, pero lo retomó inmediatamente.

Harry, ya en el borde, se quedó mirándolo y si bien el bebé seguía llorando, no despegaba sus ojos de los de su padre.

- Vamos, Jamie, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?-le preguntó cariñosamente en tanto lo levantaba- No estás mojado, y tampoco te toca comer. Seguro que me extrañabas, ¿verdad? No te preocupes, no le diré nada a mamá, no queremos que se ponga celosa.

Harry empezó a mecer al bebé con suavidad, y dio pasos cortos por la habitación, en tanto el llanto del bebé disminuía.

- Lo sabía, sólo querías ver a papá otra vez. Bueno, James, sabes que a mi también me encanta estar contigo, pero debo dormir. Mamá y yo debemos hacerlo para poder ir a trabajar.

Harry suspiró aliviado cuando el llanto cesó completamente y el niño empezó a cerrar sus ojos. Con mucho sigilo, se acercó a la cuna, dando paso por paso, como si llevara una bomba entre las manos, listo para colocarlo sobre las mantas, pero en cuanto bajaba los brazos para colocarlo allí, el bebé empezó otra vez a llorar.

-¡Por Merlín, James! Sé bueno. Te cantaría pero tu madre amenazó con lanzarme un _silencio_ si lo hacía de nuevo. No la culpo, seguro que tú tampoco. Lloraste el doble la última vez que lo intenté. De acuerdo, ya sé lo que quieres, vamos.

El hombre levantó al bebé de nuevo y se sentó con él sobre su regazo en una mecedora que había en un rincón de la habitación. Se empezó a impulsar con los pies, yendo de adelante para atrás con suavidad, en tanto jugaba con los deditos del pequeño, apaciguando su llanto y arrancándole traviesas sonrisas.

- Eres un tramposo. Mira que sabes como manejarme. Bueno, eso lo heredaste de tu madre. No le vayas a contar que dije eso, por favor. – Se apresuró a añadir- ¿Y bien, Jamie, de qué será esta vez? ¿Quidditch? No frunzas así la nariz, tienes razón. Creo que ya te conté todos los partidos que jugué en Hogwarts. A ver, déjame pensar. Me gustaría tener más experiencia en esto de los cuentos para niños.- suspiró pesadamente mirando a la nada pensativo.- seguro que mi padre me contaban varios, pero no puedo recordarlos.

Un cariñoso gorjeo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, y Harry le respondió con una inmensa sonrisa, a la vez que le acariciaba la nariz con el pulgar.

- Tienes razón, no es para ponerse triste. Aunque no lo recuerde, seguro que hacía un gran trabajo, y yo no me voy a quedar atrás. Te contaría algunas de las travesuras del abuelo James, pero no quiero darte ideas. Además, seguro que cuando entres a Hogwarts tú mismo te encargarás de informarte. Pero tampoco vayas a creer todo lo que oigas. Si algo llama mucho tu atención, mándame una lechuza y yo te cuento las cosas como fueron, ya sabes lo exagerada que puede ser la gente.

Para esto el niño continuaba mirando a su padre con los ojos aún más abiertos, como si encontrara su conversación tremendamente interesante, aunque en realidad no entendiera nada.

- Tienes razón, esa plática la tendremos luego, antes de que empieces la escuela. Me imagino que ahora preferirías un cuento más emocionante. Si fueras niña, te gustarían de princesas, ¿no?- el bebé volvió a fruncir la nariz- Tranquilo, no te voy a contar de esos, sólo era una idea, sé que te gustan los de acción. Si fuera niño, me gustaría que me contaran de ogros, criaturas increíbles y dragones. Aunque yo he tenido bastante de eso en la vida cotidiana, ¿sabes?

De pronto, Harry se quedó mirando al bebé como si se le acabara de ocurrir una idea genial, haciendo el movimiento de la mecedora más rápido y casi saltando de gusto, haciendo que el bebé saltara con él y soltara una risita estridente.

- Pero claro, a veces tu padre puede ser muy distraído, no le vuelvo a llevar la contraria en eso a tu mamá. Sé que no te gustan las historias de princesas y esas cosas, pero tengo una muy interesante en la que también sale un dragón, un muchacho y pasan un montón de cosas. ¿Qué dices?

El bebé rió aún más fuerte, lo que su padre tomó como una afirmación y empezó su historia.

- ¿Cómo es que empiezan? Ah, ya. En un reino muy lejano, donde la magia estaba siempre presente, había un increíble castillo habitado por mucha gente. Ya sabes, había de todo, adultos, montones de chicos y chicas y hasta fantasmas, pero de los simpáticos la mayoría. Entre los habitantes del castillo había un muchacho, digamos que su nombre era Harry, para no marearnos. Bueno, Harry era muy joven y algo travieso, no de mala fe, lo que pasa es que tenía una suerte tremendamente mala y siempre terminaba metido en líos. Bien, en cierta ocasión, para no perder la costumbre, Harry se metió en un gran problema, porque ¿a qué no sabes? Se organizó un torneo en el castillo y el pobre terminó inscrito en él. ¡Hey! No pongas esa cara, él no lo hizo, ahora no importa quien, no vale la pena. La cosa es que terminó anotado y no tenía como zafarse. A sus demás amigos, la idea no les hizo mucha gracia porque después de todo ellos sí querían participar y no le creían que él no se hubiera apuntado adrede. De modo que fueron tiempos muy solitarios para el chico. Estaba aterrado porque no sabía contra que se iba a enfrentar y además se sentía muy solo todo el tiempo. En serio, se sentía tremendamente solo.

En tanto Harry estaba absorto contando su historia, en el cuarto contiguo, Hermione se había quedado despierta esperándolo. Estaba acostumbrada a que se tardara a veces, pero ahora, como sabía que en realidad si le tocaba ir a ella se sentía muy culpable y le daba pena que él tuviera que perder tanto sueño en su lugar. ¿Cómo iba a estar alerta en su trabajo así? Siendo auror necesitaba estar en sus cinco sentidos y todos los demás que pudiera. Suspirando, se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido y poniéndose la bata, anduvo de puntillas hacia la habitación del bebé, pero no entró, sino que se quedó en el resquicio de la puerta, contemplando la escena. Harry agachado sobre su hijo, con la cara iluminada, como siempre que le miraba y contándole uno de sus cuentos. Decidió quedarse escuchando sin entrar a ver de qué iba esta vez.

-Como te decía, prácticamente nadie creía en él. Esto era lo que más le apenaba porque de no haber estado solo las cosas hubieran sido más llevaderas. Pero entonces, se dio cuenta de algo increíble. No estaba solo. La princesa más maravillosa del mundo, que además siempre había sido su amiga, se quedó a su lado. No sé porqué esto le sorprendió tanto. Después de todo, ella jamás lo había dejado. Pero supongo que era porque se sentía tan desalentado y había oído cosas tan feas que pensó que ella actuaría igual. Sin embargo, como te dije, ella no lo hizo. Estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo y lo ayudo muchísimo. ¿Sabes porqué? – le preguntó al bebé que lo contemplaba absorto, lo mismo que Hermione, que no se había movido de su lugar.- Porque además de ser muy hermosa, como tu mamá, también era brillante. Imagínate la suerte de Harry, una amiga incondicional que lo ayudó en todo. Lamento decir que el muy tonto no le decía con frecuencia lo mucho que le importaba, pero no te preocupes, se dio cuenta a tiempo. Casi apenas, pero lo hizo, aunque esa es otra historia.

- Ahora estábamos con lo del torneo. Verás, un buen amigo que también lo apoyaba en lo que podía, le confió a Harry que la primera prueba era enfrentarse a un dragón. ¿Te imaginas? El pobre casi se muere del susto. No te rías, no es para menos. Estaba desesperado y me atrevo a decir que estuvo tentado a lanzarse de la torre más alta del castillo, de no haber sido por la princesa. Exacto, ella mostró más entereza que él. Le dio aún más ánimos, ignoró a sus amigos para no dejarlo en ningún momento sólo y además usó su inteligencia para ayudarlo a encontrar la mejor manera de enfrentarse a esa cosa. Y entonces llegó el día en que se tuvo que enfrentar al dragón.

Harry cerró los ojos, como concentrándose para recordar los detalles, aunque él bien sabía que no era algo que te pasa en la vida y puedes olvidar con facilidad. Sólo quería ponerle algo de dramatismo al asunto y no perder la atención del bebé; pero no debía preocuparse por eso porque tenía no a uno sino a dos oyentes interesadísimos en ese momento.

- Ahora, no te he contado de los otros participantes. Eran tres, todos algunos años mayor que Harry. Había una chica, una muy bonita, la verdad, algo pesada entonces pero te puedo decir que en realidad no era mala gente, imagínate que llegó a ser casi tan simpática como tía Fleur, aunque no tanto como mamá. Otro era un tipo muy famoso porque jugaba al Quidditch, nada del otro mundo en mi opinión, pero no era malo, algo hosco, excepto cuando le convenía, porque cuando se trataba de chicas cómo se espabilaba.- esto último lo dijo con tono resentido arrancando una sonrisa de su esposa que no perdía palabra del relato- Como sea, lo justo es decir que no era un mal tipo, y además era bastante poderoso. Y por último, te tengo que decir su nombre porque es un nombre que debes recordar y del que planeo hablarte algo más cuando hayas crecido. El otro participante se llamaba Cedric Diggory y era la mejor persona que Harry había conocido en su vida. El quizás no lo valoró en su momento, pero este chico era un verdadero campeón. Valiente, leal, justo y ponía la amistad por encima de todo. Me gustaría que tuvieras tú también esas cualidades, seguro que sí, sacaste mucho de tu madre y creo que ellos tenían estas cosas en común.

Hermione, para entonces, se encontraba recostada sobre el dintel de la puerta y contemplaba a su esposo e hijo con tanto amor que es imposible expresar con palabras.

- Bueno, el día de la prueba, los cuatro estaban muy asustados. Hasta los mayores, porque los dragones que les tocaron eran muy fieros y nunca se habían enfrentado a ninguno. Harry estaba al borde del desmayo, se sentía tan pequeño y poca cosa al lado de magos mejor preparados. Pero entonces, una vez más vino la princesa al rescate. ¿Ves como no es la historia común? Aquí es la princesa la que salva al chico. Porque ella se escabulló al lugar donde estaban reunidos los participantes y dándole un fuerte abrazo a Harry fue como si le hubiera restablecido el valor que había dejado olvidado. No te creas, aún tenía miedo, pero se sentía más capaz de enfrentarse al dragón. Te alegrará saber que Harry no salió lastimado, bueno, casi nada, un rasguño. Y además pudo superar la prueba como uno de los primeros aplicando la estrategia que tu... es decir, que su amiga la princesa le enseñó.

Harry sonrió al recordar el terror que sintió al convocar a su escoba con el hechizo accio y como por un momento pensó que no aparecería, pero después de todo fue algo tonto ahora que lo pensaba ¿cuándo un hechizo de Hermione había fallado?

- Lo mejor fue al final, porque el chico no sólo quedó entre los primeros al superar al dragón, sino que al ver todo por lo que había pasado, el resto de sus amigos comprendieron que él jamás quiso participar de eso y hasta quisieron pedirle disculpas, especialmente el mejor que había tenido hasta entonces, cierto pelirrojo, como tío Ron para que te hagas una idea, pero Harry no le aceptó las disculpas, porque se le pasó lo molesto en cuanto salió de eso y pudieron volver a ser tan amigos como antes. Hasta le ayudó en las demás pruebas, que te contaré otra noche. Lo hizo junto con la princesa, que era tan generosa y poco egoísta, que fue la más feliz al ver que los amigos se reconciliaron, de modo que el muchacho salió bien librado de esta aventura gracias a una amiga incondicional que no lo abandonó ni en los momentos más difíciles. Y mi querido hijo, creo que esta vez me he pulido, concédeme eso y ahora debes dormir para que papá también pueda volver a la cama.

Poniéndose de pie con mucho cuidado, llevó al pequeño semi dormido a su cuna, sólo que esta vez cuando lo depositó en ella, no volvió a llorar sino que se quedó quieto, ya dormido por completo y Harry iba darse la vuelta luego de darle un beso en la frente, cuando una voz casi lo hace saltar del susto.

- Tengo curiosidad. No le has contado a Jamie qué pasó con el muchacho y la princesa- susurró Hermione acariciando suavemente la manita de su hijo que sostenía un perrito de peluche.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste?- preguntó Harry susurrando a su vez, en tanto pasaba un brazo por sus hombros y la guiaba a la salida.

- Hace un buen rato, pero no dije nada porque no quería interrumpir. ¿Y bien? No me has contestado- volvió a inquirir, a la vez que estiraba un brazo sin separarse de su esposo para apagar la luz del cuarto del bebé y poder salir dejando la puerta entreabierta como acostumbraban.

- Digamos que el muchacho demoró algo en darse cuenta de que la princesa era lo mejor de su vida, pero ella, maravillosa como era, tuvo la bondad de esperarlo y perdonarle todas las metidas de pata que cometió sin reprocharle nada.- terminó Harry algo sonrojado en tanto entraban a su dormitorio.

- ¿Y vivieron felices para siempre?- preguntó su esposa, abrazándolo y recostando su cabeza en su pecho.

- Para siempre y mucho más. Por cierto, ¿sabes como se llamaba la princesa? – le preguntó él esta vez, besando su cabello.

- Ni idea- respondió ella riendo.

- Tenía un nombre algo extraño, de veras, no me pegues- le dijo el muchacho con falso dolor cuando la chica le dio un golpecito en el costado.- Su nombre era Hermione.

- Mira qué casualidad, ¿y porqué no se lo dijiste a Jamie? No tuviste problemas en revelar el nombre del muchacho- le dijo Hermione, mirándolo a los verdes ojos.

- Bien, es que no me gusta andar contando el nombre de mi princesa. Me da miedo de que si lo digo muy fuerte pueda desaparecer, ya sabes como son los cuentos de hadas.- le dijo en plan de confidencia Harry.

- Pues eso nunca va a pasar. ¿Sabes porqué?- la chica le contestó de inmediato a la pregunta no formulada.- Porque yo también conozco a esa princesa y sé que tiene pensado permanecer a tu lado mucho tiempo, joven Harry, aunque te aburras.

Hermione rió con su comentario, pero Harry no, simplemente la abrazó muy fuerte y acercando sus labios a los suyos, dijo con verdadera sinceridad:

- Entonces eso quiere decir que vamos a pasar toda la eternidad juntos. Genial, yo no tengo problemas con eso ¿y tú?- preguntó a punto de besarla.

- Ninguno, mañana mismo empiezo a averiguar donde conseguimos una piedra filosofal.- le dijo en tanto le respondía el beso con fervor.

Harry levantó la cabeza sólo un segundo, despegando sus labios, para mirarla con una chispa de alegría en los ojos.

- ¿No tenía razón al decir que eres la princesa más brillante del mundo?

Y con esta última frase, ambos se fundieron en un apasionado beso, en tanto el fruto de su amor dormía profundamente en la otra habitación, soñando con dragones, un muchacho muy valiente y una princesa que curiosamente se parecían muchísimo a sus padres.

FIN

**De acuerdo, no he podido resistirme. Esto puede verse como una continuación de Un día muy especial. Quería ver que pasaba luego. Espero que quedara bonito. Si me has leído antes sabes que no acostumbro pedir reviews, pero en este momento en particular, no preguntes porqué, me gustaría saber si te ha gustado, me haría muy feliz; pero si no tienes tiempo, no te preocupes, basta con saber que lo has leído y disfrutado. Hasta pronto. Nos estamos leyendo.**


End file.
